Unknown
by lindsayrus
Summary: Stiles Stilinski woke up in Eichen House one day to find that life might not be the way he thought it was. Although they all looked and acted the same as he remembered them, no one Stiles thought he knew remembered him. That is, all except one, who is also in Eichen House, and, together they could change everything.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: New story! No hate, please!**

Chapter 1

Stiles Stilinski's brown eyes slowly fluttered open. At first, he wasn't sure where he was. But, as things became less blurry and he looked around, he knew.

"Oh, God. Please no." He muttered as he sat up.

Eichen House.

No one else was in the room. An unmade bed on the other side of the room was the only signal that anyone belonged there.

The door opened, and Ms. Morrell, his former guidance councilor, who he knew worked at Eichen House because of his past experience, walked in. Stiles stood up. "Stiles?" She questioned, seeming breathless. "You're awake?" Morrell looked at Stiles in disbelief. "You're awake!" She pulled him into a hug and then held him out at arm's length. "Sorry. I'm Ms. Morrell." Morrell held out her hand for a shake.

"I know who you are." Stiles gave her a confused look. "You used to be my guidance councilor. At Beacon Hills High, remember?"

"I was a guidance councilor at Beacon Hills High..." She started, looking at Stiles like he was crazy. "But you never went there."

"What are you talking about?" He laughed. "What in the hell is going on?"

"You never went to high school. You've been in Eichen House since the eighth grade." Morrell was talking to him in a way that confused Stiles. No one had ever talked to him like he was a psychopath before.

"_What?_" Stiles sat back down on his bed.

"Stiles, I've been in charge of watching you since you came, and I've been very worried about you." She sat next to Stiles. "You've been asleep for a long time."

"How long?" Stiles questioned, running a hand through his hair.

Morrell stared at him. "Three years."

* * *

Later, Stiles walked around Eichen House, completely dumbfounded. He tried to tell Morrell that it was all just a big misunderstanding, but she wouldn't listen.

_"Everything you saw, everything you felt, it was a _dream." _She tried to convince him._

_"No, you don't understand-"_

_"It was a_ dream_, Stiles. None of it actually happened."_

It was almost like she was trying too hard to make him think so. Stiles had a feeling she knew something about what was going on.

A cop brushed past him, and he immediately recognized him as his father, the Sheriff.

"Dad!" He called, running up to him. "Dad!" Stiles touched the Sheriff's shoulder. "Dad, it's me!"

His father turned around with a cold look on his face. "Excuse me?"

"Dad, it's Stiles, your son!" Stiles tried to smile at him, but it was hard because he was so confused. "Why am I in here?"

Sheriff Stilinski brushed Stiles' hand off him and glared, although he looked more upset than angry. A few tears were held back in his eyes. "My son?" He scoffed. "My _son?" _The Sheriff pressed a finger into his chest. "What do you take me for, huh?" He started to back away. "I never had a son."

"What?" Stiles took a step back.

"Oh, and if you're wondering why you're in here..." Sheriff Stilinski held Stiles by the collar of his shirt and brought him closer so he could say in a low voice, "Maybe it's because you go around filling in the shoes of people you don't have anymore with people you've never even met before, Or, perhaps, you're just crazy. That might explain why you're in this nuthouse." He let go of Stiles and started to walk away.

"But, Dad-"

The Sheriff turned around and cut him off. "For the last time, kid, _I am not your father!_"

A few people stared at Stiles and Sheriff Stilinski. The Sheriff cleared his throat as he whipped back around.

And then he was gone.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Stiles sat in his apparent room on his apparent bed, his mind whirring.

His father didn't know who he was. His _father._

Something strange was going on. Why didn't anyone remember him?

The door creaked open and Morrell walked in. "Stiles..."

Stiles groaned. "What do you want?"

"Don't sound so happy." She sighed. "I heard about what happened with the Sheriff." Stiles didn't reply. "What were you thinking?"

"I wanted to know why I'm here." He muttered, resisting the urge to scream. "Why he put me here."

"Sheriff Stilinski is not your dad." Morrell stated rather harshly.

"Really? Where do you think I got 'Stiles' from?" When Morrell didn't answer, Stiles continued. "I got it from 'Stilinski'. My name is Stiles Stilinski, and I know my father when I see him." Stiles could feel his face get red as he held back tears.

"Your name isn't Stiles Stilinski. It's Stiles Stilson." She seemed way too calm. Why was she okay with this?

Stiles' eyes widened, but he tried not to freak out. "Then you explain to me, Ms. Morrell. Why in the hell am I here? Why am I in this nuthouse?"

"What's going on with you?" Morrell tilted her head to the side the slightest bit. "You-"

"Just tell me!" He yelled, his face close to Morrell's as he grabbed more forcefully than he wanted to. "Tell me!"

"Stiles!" She shook him off and gave him a surprised look.

He blinked a few times in disbelief, then ran out of the room without saying anything.

* * *

Stiles wasn't really sure where he was going as he wandered through the halls of Eichen House. He didn't have anywhere to go, or anyone to even talk to anymore. He was alone.

Someone ran straight into him as he rounded a corner, knocking them both off their feet. "Hey! Watch it!" Stiles exclaimed, already close to flipping out on someone else.

"Sorry." They replied as they stood, giving Stiles their hand to help him up.

Stiles didn't even have to look up to know who it was. "Scott?" He felt a smile spread across his face. "Do _you _know? Do you know why I'm here?"

"Whoa." Scott put his hands up to stop Stiles. "How do you know my name?"

The grin disappeared as Stiles registered what Scott was saying. "You don't remember me, either."

"Should I?" Scott rose an eyebrow.

"Scott, we've been best friends since... Forever... And you're telling me that you don't even know my name?" Stiles breathed out in shock.

"No." Scott shook his head. "Sorry, but I've never seen you before. You must be thinking of a different Scott. I'm not your 'best friend'." He tried to walk away, but Stiles grabbed his arm.

"Wait." He sighed. "If you're not here to see me, why are you here?"

"I'm here to see my girlfriend. Well, sort of girlfriend. She just woke up today." Scott yanked his arm away, then realized that, in his head at least, he was talking to a total stranger. "Not that it's any of your business."

As Scott walked away, a realization dawned on Stiles.

Scott's girlfriend just woke up.

Someone else was there with him.

Someone who could possibly tell Stiles what was happening.

And there was only one person that could be.

Kira.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Stiles roamed the halls, searching for Kira or Scott. If he found Scott again, he could probably find Kira, but Stiles was hoping to avoid another awkward conversation with him. He hoped he would be able to spot her, but he knew how unlikely that was. There were way too many people in Eichen House. How likely was it that he could pick out Kira from all of the nutcases there?

_But Kira isn't a nutcase, _Stiles thought to himself. _So maybe you'll be able to tell._

Stiles looked for anyone that he knew. Anyone.

"Stiles." Someone said, and he turned around. Morrell was staring back at him. "I think we need to talk."

"I don't think we should." Stiles replied, running a hand through his hair.

"Come to my office. It will only take a few minutes." She smiled, but she still looked shaken.

"Fine." He sighed.

Stiles followed Morrell into a room that was apparently her office. She sat behind a desk, gesturing for Stiles to sit in the chair in front of it. "What do we need to talk about?"

"Clearly, being asleep for three years has had its side effects on you." Morrell folded her hands on top of the desk. "You don't remember anything from before you fell asleep, and your memories seem to have been replaced by those of your dream."

"It wasn't a _dream!_" Stiles yelled, feeling like he might burst into tears. "And I don't remember being asleep for three years or what happened before then because _nothing _happened, and I _wasn't _asleep for three years! If anything, I'm dreaming right now."

"Okay..." She trailed off. "I believe you."

"You do?" Stiles let out a shallow breath.

Morrell nodded. "Stiles, do you want to get out of Eichen House?"

He scoffed. "Who would want to stay?"

She leaned forward. "Then keep your thought to yourself."

"Are you threatening me?" Stiles rose an eyebrow at his former guidance councilor.

"I'm trying to help you." Morrell sighed. "Saying that you know random people and that everything in your dream actually happened, while this isn't real, doesn't exactly sound sane."

"So you _don't _believe me." He crossed his arms over his chest.

"I do." She tapped a finger slowly. "In a way, I've felt that things are different, too."

"I'm sorry, I can't listen to this anymore." Stiles stood up and walked over to her desk. "Are you going to tell me or not?"

"Tell you what?" Morrell rose an eyebrow. He wondered how she could be so calm.

"Why am I here?" Stiles waited impatiently. "You want to plant all these fake memories in my head, so why don't you start with telling me why the hell I'm in Eichen House in the first place? I think I at least deserve to know that."

Morrell pressed her lips together. "Acts of violence, anger, and depression."

"Depression?" Stiles laughed. "Now what exactly am I 'depressed'?"

"It started when your parents died in a car crash." She glanced at Stiles, probably expecting some sort of devastated reaction.

"My parents didn't die in a car crash." Stiles glared at her. "My mom may be dead, but that is not how she died. My father is still out there, alive and well."

"The Sheriff is not your father!" Morrell slammed her hands on her desk as she stood.

"You're wrong." He started to walk towards the door.

"There's also evidence of complete insanity." She called through gritted teeth. Stiles paused, his hand ready to turn the doorknob. "I hope I'll see you in group tomorrow. Maybe talking to some people with similar issues will help you."

"No one else woke up to be a completely different person in a completely different world." He opened the door. "So don't count on it."

Stiles slammed the door, then started down the halls again.

He wasn't ready to give up quite yet. If Kira was there, and woke up on the same day as him, she must have been feeling the same thing. And then maybe they could figure out how to get back to their real lives.

* * *

After looking for nearly an hour, Stiles was ready to give up. He'd gone down every hall at least twice. Maybe he was just missing her, or they were walking down different halls at different times. Either way, he was so tired he could barely stand up, which was probably more of a fitness thing than actually tiredness, considering he was apparently sleeping for three years.

"I'm still actually sort of surprised that you recognize me. I _have _changed a lot since you last saw me." Scott's voice made Stiles stop in his tracks.

"Why wouldn't I recognize you?" A girl replied, her voice shaking. It had to be Kira.

"Well, I mean, you_ have _been asleep for three years." Scott sighed.

_Three years._

Just like Stiles.

He moved closer to the room he heard them talking from so he could hear better.

"But I could never forget you." Kira sounded unsure of what was happening. "To be honestly, I just feel like I've been on a vacation or something. It's no big deal, really." It didn't sound like she meant it.

"I missed talking to you so much." Stiles heard them kiss. "Try not to fall back asleep again, okay?"

"Okay." Kira laughed, but it didn't sound like Kira. It sounded like someone else. Someone it couldn't possibly be.

"I have to go, but I'll be back tomorrow. I promise." Scott kissed her again, then walked to the door.

"You don't have to worry about me. I'll be fine."

Scott left the room, and Stiles pretended that he was walking in the opposite direction so that he wouldn't notice him. When he was gone, he went back to the room.

"Aside from the fact that everything that happened to me is apparently a dream and I'm a different person." She sighed.

Stiles walked into the room and gaped at the girl. He was right. It wasn't Kira. But he wasn't sure how it could be possible. It _wasn't _possible. "Allison?"


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

"Allison?" Stiles stared at Allison in awe. How was she there? How was she alive? The Oni stabbed her and she died.

"Stiles?" Allison got up from her bed. "What are you doing here?"

"I don't know." He looked at his shaking hands. "I was about to ask you the same thing..." Stiles trailed off, staring at Allison. "You're supposed to be dead." He choked out.

"You remember." She breathed out, trembling. "How do you remember? No one else remembers. Why don't _they _remember?"

"I don't know." Stiles sighed. "They don't remember me at all."

"What do you mean?" Allison rose an eyebrow.

"Well, I only actually talked to Scott and the Sheriff, but neither of them had a clue who I was." He shuffled a foot on the floor anxiously.

"You mean your dad..." She drew her eyebrows together in confusion.

"I'm not allowed to call him that. Because apparently he's not my dad and it makes me sound crazy." Stiles scoffed. Allison looked at him, seeming frustrated. "Allison... How are you here?"

Allison drew in a breath. "You mean how am I alive?" She laughed, but it wasn't a real laugh. "I have no idea. I woke up today, and I have no clue why. I remember that sword going through my chest. I remember telling Scott that I love him. I remember trying to tell him to tell my dad that I love him, and there's a way to stop the Oni, but dying before I had a chance. I remember all of it, and I don't understand why I'm here, breathing, or why the hell everyone is acting so strange, or why people aren't remembering you. Maybe this is just my weird version of the afterlife and I'm imagining all of this. All of you." A few tears rolled down her cheek. "I don't know what's happening to me."

"This isn't the afterlife. That much I know." Stiles ran a hand through his hair. "Because I didn't die, and I'm feeling just as confused as you are."

She wiped away her tears with the back of her hand, trying to seem tough. "Wait..." Allison trailed off, narrowing her eyes at him. "Are you actually... You? Or are you the other person pretending to be you?"

Stiles pressed his lips together. "If I think I know what you're asking, it's actually Stiles, and not the Nogitsune, I swear. We killed the Nogitsune."

"You did?" Her eyes lit up. "What about the Oni?"

Stiles nodded. "Isaac and your dad figured out what you were trying to tell Scott before you died. They're all gone."

"So... Why do you remember all of this? No one else does." Allison questioned, folding her hands together.

"I... I don't know." He shook badly." I don't know why I'm here, what's happening to me, or why we're the only ones that remember what happened."

She gave him a concerned look. "Stiles, calm down." Allison made him sit on her bed. "Breathe. We'll be okay."

Stiles tried to control his breathing. "Will we?" He felt a panic attack coming soon. "My best friend and my father think I'm just another nutcase trying to find a cure for something that doesn't have one, and I'm starting to believe them."

"Stiles, you're not insane. Look at me." She turned his head toward her. "We'll figure this out. We always do."

Stiles took deep breaths until the world wasn't a blur anymore. For once, he'd been able to prevent a panic attack before it actually happened. "Okay." He looked into the eyes of the girl who was supposed to be dead. "Then lets start with the most important question..." Allison looked at him expectantly as he paused. Stiles stood back up, ready to start pacing. "If this isn't the afterlife... What is it?"

* * *

Stiles and Allison sat at a table together, picking at the food Eichen House provided as their dinner. It was more of a weird glob than food, actually. Stiles had no idea what was in it.

"Wait, so how many people have you seen today?" Stiles questioned, stuffing a spoonful of the glob into his mouth, then immediately spitting it out. "God, this is awful."

Allison didn't even try to eat it, just picked at it with her spoon. "Just my dad, Lydia, and Scott."

"And none of them mentioned me, either?" He already knew no one spoke to Allison about her death except him.

She shook her head. "No, but that doesn't mean they don't remember you."

Stiles scoffed. "If Scott and my Dad don't remember who I am, what are the chances that your dad or _Lydia _would?"

"You know, Stiles..." Allison looked up from the food on her tray at him, sighing. "Lydia would never admit it, but we both knew. She liked you. She liked you a lot."

"And now we're back to her not even knowing my name." He put his head in his hands, trying not to seem too flustered.

She pressed her lips together, thinking. "I just thought of something weird." Allison furrowed her brow. "None of them mentioned each other."

"What?" Stiles questioned, glancing at her from in between his fingers.

Allison tapped a finger against the table nervously. "Lydia, Scott, my dad. They didn't even say each others names. When I was talking to my dad, I asked him something about Lydia, and he said 'who?'. I figured he just didn't hear me or something, but I didn't ask him again. When he was leaving and Scott came in, he gave him this weird look. I thought it was just that look that he used to give him because of the whole hunter and werewolf thing, but, now that I know what you're going through, I realize that it was different. It's almost like he didn't know who Scott was, or why he was, or why he was visiting me." She was shaking pretty badly.

Stiles took his hands from his face and grabbed her hand to stop her from trembling. "So you think that they don't remember anyone but you?"

"No. I don't really know what I think..." Allison froze completely as she trailed off.

"Allison, what is it?" He gave her a curious look.

She hesitated. "Now that I think about it... All of them mentioned someone. I didn't really notice until now." Allison's voice shook.

Stiles rose an eyebrow. "Who?"

She bit her lip. "Aiden."

"Wait, what did they say?" He looked around, making sure no one else was listening.

Allison let out a shaky breath, visibly trying to calm herself down. "Um... Scott said something about Aiden having it out for him, Lydia was talking about their latest... Date..." She gave him an uncertain look, trying not to make him feel any worse. "And my dad said that Aiden was becoming a big problem for him and the hunters he's currently working with, because it seems like he's impossible to kill."

Stiles clamped his eyes shut, trying to believe that this was real. It was actually happening. "God..." He muttered, running a hand down his face.

"What?" Allison seemed so confused.

It occurred to Stiles that Allison didn't know as he looked her in the eye. She was already gone when it happened. He sighed. "Aiden's dead."


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Allison gaped at Stiles, her eyes wide. "What?" She breathed out. "What happened?"

"Well..." Stiles trailed off, trying to figure out how to explain the event to Allison. "After Isaac and your dad figured out the whole silver arrow thing, they went to find the Nogitsune and the Oni. They found them in a fight with Derek, Ethan, and Aiden. Your dad and Isaac were able to kill most of them, I think. I wasn't there when it happened, that's just what Derek told me, and he's not exactly the most reliable source, so I don't know if that's exactly what happened."

"Stiles," Allison urged, wishing he would just get to the point.

He sighed. "Sorry. Well, I guess, when it came down to the last arrowhead you made, Aiden had to get it and, well, you know..." Stiles paused. "When he went to do it, the Oni stuck the sword right through him, and..."

She put a hand up to her mouth, looking like she was about to cry. Stiles noticed that her other hand moved to where she was stabbed. "Oh my God."

"Allison?" He gave her a concerned look. "Are you okay?"

Allison shook her head. "No." She stared at him, tears glistening in her eyes. "What's happening?" Allison brought both hands to where the Oni's sword had plunged into her chest. "Why am I alive?" She gave him a sad smile. "How is he alive?"

Stiles bit his lip. "I wish I could tell you." He ran his hand down his face, suddenly exhausted.

"Let's go." A burly doctor came up to Allison and Stiles from behind. Both jumped at the sound of his voice. As Stiles looked around, he realized they were the only two other than the doctor in the room.

"Where'd everyone go?" Allison questioned, looking up at the doctor.

The doctor laughed. "Everyone is back in their rooms, where you are supposed to be." He talked slowly, as if he thought they would have a hard time understanding him. "Come on, you know the drill. Now, let's go." The doctor grabbed Allison's arm, forcing her to stand.

"Hey!" Stiles yelled, noticing how rough he was being with her. He stood up and Allison looked at him with wide eyes.

"You're one of those violent ones, huh?" The doctor smiled at Stiles. "You want to put up a fight."

"Garcia!" Someone exclaimed. Ms. Morrell stormed towards them, looking pissed. "Seriously!?"

The doctor, Garcia apparently, drew his eyebrows together, confused. "What?"

Morrell scoffed in disbelief. "You really don't know anything, do you?" She shook her head. "They wouldn't know. These are the two that were asleep for three years."

Garcia let go of Allison, who rubbed the spot where his hand had gripped her arm. "Well, shouldn't they be taught the standard procedures?" He sulked, seeming upset that he didn't get to use force on Stiles and Allison.

"I think I'll take it from here." Ms. Morrell glared at the doctor until he left, giving all of them an angry glance. Morrell turned to the pair. Allison looked at her feet, but Stiles stared straight at her. "I'm sorry, guys. I should have told you before. Things around Eichen House have changed since... Well, you know." She gave them an apologetic look. "Come on, let's go to your rooms." Allison flinched as Morrell placed a hand on her back, but Stiles ignored her. "Now, as soon as you're done eating your dinner go straight to your room, or the doctors are authorized to use force. Every morning, after breakfast, which is between six and seven, depending what day of the week it is, you have your personal sessions. Each patient is assigned a therapist and a time for that, which I will make sure you two receive, and after, you're free to do what you wish until lunch."

They went down to the girls' hallway, first. Stiles noticed the horrified look on Allison's face as she saw some of the patients strapped down to their beds. Morrell seemed to, as well. "Don't worry, sweetie. That's only if you act up or refuse to go to your room. Things like that." She gave both of them a supportive grin. "Just in case you forgot. But, anyway, as I was saying... After lunch is group. Then, again, you can do as you wish. Later, there's dinner, and then you go to your rooms. Understand?"

Stiles and Allison nodded. "Anything else we need to know?" Allison asked, her voice quivering.

"Well..." Ms. Morrell opened the door to Allison's room. "If you ever have any questions or just need to talk, you both know where my office is. Also, no violence is tolerated."

"Thanks," Allison muttered, shaking as she went into her room, casting a long glance at Stiles. He knew what that look meant.

After locking the door, Morrell led Stiles down the hall. "You need to be more careful," She said, not even looking at him.

Stiles whipped his head around to face her. "What?"

"You nearly snapped on him back there. As in, went back into your old habits." She only peeked at him from the corner of her eye. "And, for the record, if you did try, Garcia would have easily kicked your ass."

"Well, thanks for the confidence boost," He mumbled. "But, either way, he was hurting Allison. That meathead shouldn't be allowed to touch her like that. She probably has a huge bruise on her arm now."

Morrell let out a huff. "I'm not saying I approve of some of some of Eichen House's methods, but..." She paused. "Actually, there are very few things about this place I agree with. But it's not my place to say what they can and can't do. I agree with what you're saying, but no one can really do anything about it."

Stiles gulped. "I know." He took a deep breath. "Actually, there's something I need to ask you."

"Hmm?" Ms. Morrell raised an eyebrow expectantly as they got into the boys' hallway.

"Are you still an emissary?" Stiles dared to look at her.

Morrell shoved him against the nearest wall, balling the collar of his shirt up in her fist. Her eyes were wide. "Where did you hear that?" She questioned in a hushed voice.

Stiles scoffed. "Who's violent now?" Ms. Morrell slowly eased away from him, but didn't start walking again. "Yeah, that's what I thought." He smirked, but she just stared at him. "Well, I guess, if it's any consolation, I know because of my 'dream'." Stiles put air-quotes around 'dream'. "Believe me now?"

"Stiles, I always believed you." Morrell slowly started walking again.

Stiles followed her. "No, you didn't," He stated matter-of-factly. "You were just saying that. You and I both know that. Unlike a lot of people apparently think, I'm not an idiot. I can tell, Ms. Morrell. I... I actually think I know more about you than you do." Stiles faked a smile as he watched Morrell go rigid. "I know you're an emissary for the alpha pack, specifically Deucalion. Or, you were." He chuckled. "I know that you were a French teacher and guidance counselor at Beacon Hills High School, but, well, everyone knows that." Stiles searched for a sign, although he wasn't sure what exactly he was looking for. "I bet I know something about you no one else does..." He trailed off, watching Morrell as they neared his room. Her hands shook as she got out her keys to unlock the door. She missed twice. "I know that Deaton, the veterinarian, he's your _brother_."

Morrell looked up at him, seeming shocked. "Stiles."

"Oh, I hit it right on the spot, didn't I?" Stiles leaned against the wall. "I guess I'm just pretty good at figuring out these kind of things..." He paused, clicking his tongue. "Or is it just that my dream _wasn't actually a dream_?" Stiles pretended to gasp. "So, tell me... Do. You. Believe. Me. Now?"

Ms. Morrell stayed silent, swallowing hard. She opened the door to Stiles' room, her mouth a straight line. Stiles raised an eyebrow. "I suggest you keep your dream to yourself." Morrell insisted as Stiles walked into his room. He rolled his eyes. Did she just not want other people to know? Stiles turned towards his bed, but Morrell spoke up. "And, Stiles?" He whipped back around, staring at his former guidance counselor and French teacher. Her face was hard as stone as she continued. "I don't have a brother."

Then she slammed the door shut.

* * *

Stiles sat awake on his bed the next morning, waiting for someone to open the door. He stared at it, as if doing so would eventually make it open.

His roommate started to stir, and Stiles turned to look at him. He was already asleep when Stiles came in the night before. The guy, who looked around his age, sat up, his eyes landing on Stiles. "Oh, hey!" He exclaimed, stretching out his arms as he yawned. Stiles' roommate seemed pretty happy for a guy in a mental institution. "I was wondering when I'd see you. With your eyes actually open, I mean." His bright blue eyes examined Stiles. "You probably don't remember me. My name is Casey." Casey stood, his blonde hair sticking out in every direction.

"You've been in here for three years?" Stiles raised an eyebrow.

"Five, actually." Casey bit his lip anxiously.

Stiles wondered what he was there for. He tried to hide his surprised expression. "Well, I'm Stiles."

Casey grinned. "I know who you are. I _have _shared a room with you for almost four years, now. Even if you haven't actually spoken, except for that one time, for three years."

"Well, that's surprising." Stiles scoffed.

"What do you mean?" Casey furrowed his brow in confusion.

Stiles sighed. "Well, no one really seems to remember me." It was strange that one of the only people that did was someone he'd never met before in his life.

Casey smiled. "Well, everyone who's been here for three years or more knows you, I think." He paused. "Especially since everyone thought you were dead for a while."

"I wonder why," Stiles replied sarcastically.

"Yeah..." Casey trailed off. "I mean, they saw that you were breathing and everything was fine, until the day that you spoke..."

Stiles stared at Casey. "You keep saying things about me talking." He crossed his arms. "What did I say?"

Casey pursed his lips. "Well, you said some pretty weird shit. Something about Oni, whatever that is, and werewolves, and a Nogitsune." He shook his head. "I honestly have no idea what that is, either. And... I think you said a name. But, what really scared everyone was when your heart stopped for a while."

"My heart stopped?" Stiles choked out, and Casey nodded.

"So... Do you remember what name I said? I'm just wondering." It might help him figure out what was going on.

"Yeah." Casey licked his lips. "Allison."

* * *

During breakfast, Stiles sat with Casey and some friend of his named Gina, who apparently knew him, also. He looked around for Allison, but couldn't find her. It seemed like she didn't come. Or maybe she was sitting with her roommate.

Stiles decided not to go to his personal session at eight with someone named Dr. Greer. He didn't feel like talking about his fictional problems with anyone, and he sure as hell wasn't going to tell someone he didn't know about his 'dream'. He was pretty sure he would get punished for it later, but he didn't really care. Let them punish him.

Stiles hid in his room until lunch. He hadn't seen Allison at all, and he couldn't figure out why. He almost stopped by her room to see if she was okay, but decided against it.

When he walked into lunch, he sat with Casey and Gina again, still not catching sight of Allison. Had something happened?"

"Stiles?" Someone questioned.

"Huh?" He looked up from his food.

Casey gave him a concerned look. "Are you okay?"

Stiles pressed his lips together, trying to smile. "Yeah, I'm fine."

"You sure?" Gina asked, raising an eyebrow. "You sort of destroyed that." She pointed to his plate.

Stiles glanced at his food and noticed that he'd crushed everything on it. "Oh." He set down the spoon he was using. "Sorry. I'm just kind of distracted."

Gina flipped her red hair over her shoulder. "By what?" Her green eyes widened in curiosity.

"I just haven't seen my friend all day." Stiles sighed. "I'm not sure where she could be."

"Maybe we can help you find her," Casey suggested, shrugging.

Stiles shook his head wildly. "You wouldn't recognize her." Or maybe they would. He wasn't sure. Everyone he knew seemed to remember Allison and not him, except Morrell, but even she only had fake memories of him. Maybe it was the opposite for people he didn't know, because he definitely didn't meet Casey or Gina before. Was it possible they wouldn't know Allison since they knew him?

People started to stand, and Stiles stared as they walked away.

Casey and Gina got up, too, giving Stiles weird looks. "Aren't you coming?" Gina raised an eyebrow.

"Coming where?" Stiles ran a hand through his hair.

Casey and Gina exchanged a glance. "We have group, remember?" Casey threw what was left on his plate away.

Stiles scoffed. "I think I'm gonna pass."

Gina furrowed her brow. "Group is mandatory."

"And, besides, maybe you'll find your friend there." Casey grinned at him.

Stiles automatically stood at the thought. He and Allison definitely needed to talk. "Yeah."

"What's her name, anyway?" Gina looked over at Stiles as they made their way to the room where the group sessions were going to be held.

"What?" Stiles was so focused on looking for Allison in the halls that he wasn't paying attention to anything the two said.

She laughed. "What's your friend's name?"

Stiles followed Casey and Gina into a room with chairs set in a circle. "Oh." He turned, and his eyes landed on her, taking a seat on the other side of the room. "Allison."

* * *

**Author's note: Sorry for not posting. School has been exhausting and this has been the first time since it started that I've had any free time whatsoever! My grandmother has also been very sick, which makes it even harder to post! Thanks for your patience! X ~L**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Casey and Gina showed no signs of recognition, but Allison raised her head at the sound of her own name. Her eyes landed on him, and relief flooded over her features.

"Excuse me," Stiles muttered to Casey and Gina as he made his way towards Allison. They shared a glance, but Stiles paid no mind to it.

He was about to sit down next to her, tell her that they needed to talk. Just when he was about to, a tall girl with curly blonde hair, tan skin, and brown eyes stepped in front of him, then sat down.

"Sorry, this seat's taken." The girl gave him a fake smile.

Stiles glanced at Allison, who gave him a helpless look. She opened her mouth to say something, but Morrell walked into the room. "Stiles, please take a seat."

Stiles sighed, then went to one of the only two open seats in the room, between a guy that seemed older than everyone else in the room, with a few strands of gray in his otherwise brown hair and a girl who was probably a year or two younger than him and Allison that had short black hair with a blue streak in it. They both glared at him with eyes like black holes. He sank into his seat, trying not to be any more noticeable.

"As some of you probably know, we have two returning members." Everyone turned to stare at either him or Allison.

So much for not being noticed.

"So, today, we're going to do what we always do with new members. We're going to go around the circle and introduce ourselves. What you choose to tell everyone is up to you." Morrell turned to the girl that sat down next to Allison. "Olivia, would you like to start?"

Smirking, the girl, Olivia, stood. She clasped her hands together in what seemed like mock enthusiasm. "Well, as most of you already know, I'm Olivia Sabino, I'm sixteen, and I _should _be in school right now, but my parents insisted on me going here because of paranoia or something else stupid." She glanced over at Morrell, almost like she wished she wasn't in the room so she could say something else.

Stiles looked over at Allison, who was staring at him as well. It seemed they both agreed they needed to talk as Olivia continued. "I've been here for around two months now, and I wish more than anyone else here that I could be anywhere else."

_Doubt it, _Stiles thought.

Olivia sat down, and Morrell sighed. "Thank you for that, Olivia." She rolled her eyes. "Stacey?"

They went around the circle, and Stiles learned a few things. Like that Stacey and Carol, also sixteen, were Olivia's sidekicks, which he could tell just by the way they all looked at each other and their attitudes. Casey, seventeen, had nervous issues. He could tell by the way he sweat, wrung his hands, and stuttered when he talked. Gina, eighteen, said very little, so he still didn't know much about her. The guy on his left was Charlie, and he was a few years over forty, and the girl to his right, Brenna, was only fourteen. Neither seemed fond of anyone in the room.

When they were done going around the circle, Morrell went back to Stiles.

"Now, we'll have our returning members introduce themselves. Stiles, you go first." She smiled.

_Please, make it more obvious, _Stiles thought as he stood. He cleared his throat. "Okay..." Stiles started, hesitant. "My name is Stiles. I don't really know what day... Or what year it is. And I have absolutely no idea why, or how, I'm here. I'm just really confused right now, if I'm being honest. I don't really know what to think." Stiles sat back down, trying to keep it brief, as he wasn't sure what would make him seem crazy.

Allison stood up a few seconds after. "I'm Allison Argent, and, really, I feel the same way as Stiles. I don't get this place, or what's happening to me at all." She looked like she was about to say something else, but decided against it and went back to her seat.

Morrell glanced at the clock. "Okay, well, we don't have enough time to start on a new subject, so I guess I'll just let you out early today. I'll see you all tomorrow."

Everyone stood up at once, and most rushed out of the room.

Stiles made his way over to Allison. "We need to talk," he muttered under his breath.

"I know," Allison sighed.

"We need a plan." Stiles glanced over his shoulder at her as they walked out of the room.

She raised an eyebrow. "What do you mean?"

Stiles looked around, making sure no one was listening. "We need to figure out a way to get everyone here." He paused, licking his lips. "And I think I might have just the thing."


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Stiles and Allison sat in her room, talking about his recently formed plan. "Are you sure about this?" She questioned, seeming anxious.

"Absolutely." Stiles nodded, even though he wasn't. He wrung his hands together. "You can do it. I know you can."

Allison smiled nervously as someone else entered the room.

Stiles looked up and saw Olivia, the girl from group, and nearly let out an exasperated sigh. "What's she doing here?" He whispered.

Allison cleared her throat. "Um, Stiles, this is my roommate, Olivia."

"Yeah, we've met," he replied cautiously.

Olivia turned to him. "It's Stiles, right?" He nodded. "Where'd _that _name come from?"

Stiles pressed his lips together. "It's, uh..." Olivia raised an eyebrow. "It's just a nickname."

"So what's your real name?" She questioned, sitting down on her bed.

Allison glanced at him, furrowing her brow. "Yeah, what _is _your real name?"

"Just call me Stiles." The girls exchanged a look, and Jessica shrugged, turning away to something. Stiles scoffed as he realized it was a phone in a pink case with jewels on it. He wanted to ask how she got it, but decided against it. "Hey, Olivia..." She looked back at him, stuffing the phone under her pillow. "What are you in for?"

Allison gave him a look, as if she couldn't believe he would ask such a thing. "_Stiles_," she hissed under her breath.

Olivia bit her lip, seeming uncomfortable. "Eating disorder," she muttered, then went back to her phone.

"They put you in _this_ nuthouse for an eating disorder?" Stiles shook his head.

"My parents probably made it seem worse than it actually is, I don't know." She rolled her eyes, then stared at Stiles and Allison, skeptical. "Are you guys dating or something?"

"No!" They both exclaimed at the same time, moving farther away from each other. The idea of dating Allison completely weirded Stiles out.

Olivia put her hands up in surrender. "Just making sure."

For a minute or two, they just sat there in an awkward silence. Stiles finally got up and cleared his throat. "I guess I'm going to go." Olivia paid no mind to him, so he leaned closer to Allison, whispering, "Don't get caught up in the wrong crowd."

Allison gave him a look, as if she was confused, but Stiles didn't stop to explain himself as he left the room.

* * *

Allison didn't go to dinner that night, so Stiles sat with Gina, Casey, and some of their friends. He realized Olivia wasn't there, either, and was suddenly worried. Stiles didn't trust her. He wasn't sure why, there was just something about her.

Stiles didn't eat much, so he went back to his room pretty quickly. He felt like he should check on Allison, but decided against it. Allison knew how to handle this. She knew what to do.

Casey came into the room soon after and started rambling about something, even though Stiles clearly had no idea what he was talking about.

Stiles didn't even realize he'd dozed off until Casey shook him awake.

"What?" He groaned, rolling onto his side. "What do you want?"

Casey had a panicked look on his face. "Something's happening.

Stiles sat up, suddenly alert. "What do you mean?"

"I don't know yet. Come on." Casey pulled Stiles out of his bed and dragged him into the hall. Stiles wasn't sure what time it was, but the doors were open.

When they rounded the corner, a large group of people was crowding the hall. In fact, it seemed as if people were taking up the entire building, leaving barely any room to walk.

"Come on," Stiles muttered to Casey. He shoved a few people out of his way, making a path for him and Casey, until they got to the front of the crowd. They were in the girls' hallway now.

Olivia was talking to an adult, isolated from everyone else. When her eyes landed on Stiles, she dismissed herself from the conversation. It wasn't until then that Stiles noticed the utter terror and panic in her eyes. He felt his stomach twist in knots. "It's Allison," Olivia told him frantically, her eyes wide and her lip quivering. "She isn't waking up."

* * *

**Author's note: Hey guys! I just wanted to apologize for not updating in so long! Things have been kind of busy around here... My grandmother passed away in April and right after there were finals, birthdays, etc. From now on I will try to post at least every other weeks. Sorry again for going missing for so long.**

**Xoxo ~L**


End file.
